solaris_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Donovan Epide
Donovan Epide is a former Terran Dominion Ghost-in-training, who rebelled when he heard what was in store for his younger teenage brother, Xhaiden Epide. They escaped, but not before rescuing Nova Terra from her enslavement by Fagin, taking her with them when they escaped. Eventually, the ship ran across the Protoss, but by this point, the Protoss had already been working with Jim Raynor, who they actually met there. After some talk, Raynor managed to get both the crew of the Epides' Battlecruiser and the Protoss to get along, and even leave a small regiment of Protoss aboard, to aid the group. This eventually led to them, after getting many Protoss upgrades, encountering the world of Terstroia, which was being attacked by the Sith Empire. Coordinating with the renegade Harrower-class Dreadnought ''Cortosis Bastion'', the rogue Dresden-class Cruiser Cerberus Variant) ''Freedom Sword'', the CRS-class Light Cruiser ''Battlemaster'', and the stolen Centipede-class Galleon ''Black Wind'', the Epides and the ''Turning Wheels'' helped the GTVA and the planet's inhabitants fight off the invasion. Davos is a Subterra Brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is a Subterra Wormquake; he mainly utilizes Steel and Psychic-type Pokémon with his Starter as Beldum (now a Metagross); and he runs a Burgesstoma Archetype-themed Duel Monsters Deck, with his signature Monster as Burgesstoma Anomalocaris. Origin Donovan Epide was the older son of a family that had, at one point, branched off from the Old Families, but had deviated so far in the family tree that the only thing they had left was the wealth. Donovan was discovered to be a Psychic at a young age. Not long after, his brother Xhaiden was discovered to be one too, and this was boosted when Xhaiden was caught in a Terrazine leak. Fortunately, the side effects for Xhaiden were extremely tame, compared to standard Terrazine addicts: withdrawal symptoms for him were almost non-existent. However, this drew the attention of the Terran Confederation, who, when Xhaiden was older (and Donovan was already in Ghost Training), wanted to take him and turn him into the ultimate Ghost. Donovan rebelled in response to this, and, taking his gear, fled the facility, intent on keeping the Confederation's hands off of Xhaiden. The duo, as well as some people who were friends with their family, stole a Confederation Battlecruiser, the Apollo, now called the Turning Wheels, and ran. Before they left the planet, Xhaiden had sensed something: a psionicist in distress. When the group investigated, they discovered it was Nova Terra, who was enslaved to the crime lord Fagin. In a brief skirmish, the group slaughtered most of Fagin's men, including Fagin himself, and rescued Nova. After escaping Tarsonis, the group continued fleeing, even as the Terran Confederation was replaced with the Terran Dominion. They eventually ran into a Protoss Fleet, led by Zeratul. Fortunately for them, Jim Raynor and he (and Zeratul) managed to calm down both the crew of the Turning Wheels and the Protoss fleet before it could come to blows. After some negotiations, the Epides told their story, and Nova, rather reluctantly, followed suit. After some more talks, a group of Nerazim and High Templars, along with the soldiers and Probes under their command, joined the crew of the Turning Wheels, bringing it up to a full crew complement. After an overhaul of the whole ship and upgrades with Protoss Technology, the Turning Wheels departed. For some time, the ship wandered, gathering supplies where they could and finding a place to set up shop. However, they would eventually come upon a Galaxia Relay, a device that connected the galaxies together. They were caught in its wake, and sent to the Ophiuchi Nebula, where they continued exploring for some time. Eventually, they detected a battle nearby and stumbled upon an invasion being caused by the Sith Empire, with the GTVA trying to interfere. They soon discovered themselves as not the only renegades there: they were contacted by the rogue Sith Lord Darth Obscurus and his flagship, the ''Cortosis Bastion''; the rogue Cerberus Biotic, Maverick Gale and his ship, the ''Freedom Sword'', Kyrell Hunter and his ship, the ''Battlemaster''; and the Nohrian brothers Aeolus Gleipnif and Tynan Gleipnif, and the ship they took from the Grineer, the ''Black Wind''. The group decided to work together to fight against the Sith, and landed on the planet, while their ships engaged the Sith Fleet. The Epides were the ones who set up the group's base, while their Protoss allies built their own headquarters. During the battle, Donovan and his Terran forces made contact with the Unova Pokémon League, and aided them in the battle against the Sith. Eventually, the alliance of rogues, the natives, and the GTVA won, and once rebuilding was over, the new League of Battle formed, and the rogues that aided in the battle, the Epides included, joined as well. Personality Donovan Epide is usually serious, but cares deeply for his family: with his parents dead and his brother the only family he has left, it was little wonder that he betrayed the Terran Confederation when he discovered they'd planned to kidnap his brother and forcibly induct him into the Ghost Program. Donovan has a level of training in etiquette, due to the fact that, even though his family was no longer linked to the 'Old Families', they still did some business with them. Donovan's Favorite Songs Abilities Donovan was trained to be a Terran Ghost, and has most of the training for that down. In fact, the difference between him and a true Ghost is that he hadn't undergone the mind wipes Ghosts typically do at graduation. He also possesses powerful psionics, moreso than the average Ghost. These Psionics, those of him, his brother, and Nova all improved drastically with training given by the Nerazim and High Templar Protoss on the ship. Gallery Donovan Epide Ghost_with_Gun.jpg|Donovan in his Ghost Gear Donovan's Vehicles Ground Vehicles Viking_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg|Donovan's A2 Viking Armored Mechanical Hybrid Mech Mode Fightercraft VikingAirMode_SC2_Game1.jpg|Donovan's A2 Viking Armored Mechanical Hybrid Starfighter Mode Starships Hyperion_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|''LBCv Turning Wheels'' (Formerly the Turning Wheels, and the Apollo before that) Trivia